Good For Me
by My Wonky Socks
Summary: Another RP based fic, starts out a bit angsty, but mostly pure fluff. Jess and Becker steal a night of normalcy after two tragic days at the ARC.


Two days. Two deaths. Two of their teammates, their friends, gone forever. The vision of Anna being speared by the caveman at the anomaly site still haunted her. Then had come the news that morning of the explosion, the one that had taken Alice's life. Both the Cutter sister's were gone.

The click, click of Jess' heels echoed in the hallway as she headed to the shooting range, desperate to see him, to feel his arms around her, to feel safe. She saw him as soon as she entered, firing at the paper target with precision accuracy.

"I had a hunch I might find you here," she said, once he'd removed his headset.

"Hello, Jess," Becker responded without turning to face her.

"How are you holding up?" she asked, taking a couple steps forwards.

It was a stupid question, barely, the same as all of them. A tragedy like this was impossible to wrap their heads around.

"Better. You?" he asked softly.

Of course he was asking about her, it was one of the things she loved about him, his selflessness.

"Alright…I talked to Claudia earlier, told Rob about Alice…"

"Not good?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

She thought back to talking to Rob, to telling him his first love and still best friend, was dead. Jess closed her eyes briefly before speaking.

"Rob went near catatonic at first…and Claudia…" Jess shook her head sadly, "She lost both her daughters…"

Becker walked forwards and hugged her and she hugged him back as tightly as she could, before tilting her head up and kissing him.

"Do you want to talk about it or are you better not?"

"I'd rather leave it," he said earnestly.

Jess held her hand out to her fiancé, "Want to get out of here?"

"I would love to," he replied, taking her hand in his.

"Then lets get Sam, and we'll go home and spend some quality family time, I think we could use it right now," Jess said softly, squeezing his hand.

"Sounds…great," he said, smiling.

Jess caught the hesitation in his voice and dropped his hand, "I'm sorry…I don't know how to do this…I feel like maybe maintaining some level of normalcy might help, but nothing about this is normal, or right," she said, her voice almost a whisper.

"No, normalcy is good. We need some normalcy," he assured her, taking her hand back, "Let's get Sam and do something. Anything."

"Let's go to the park, there's a blanket in the car, we could get takeout, have a moonlit picnic, you can push me on the swings…What do you think?" she suggested, with a smile.

"It sounds absolutely perfect," he replied.

Jess was all to aware of Becker's eyes not leaving her as she walked into the ARC nursery and picked up their seven week old daughter. She blushed under his gaze, it was something she should be used to by now, but she still found herself doing it every time she caught him watching her.

Half an hour later found them sitting on a blanket and eating Chinese, with Sam next to them in her carrier, drifting off to sleep.

"I'm glad we did this," Jess said, folding her legs under her.

"So am I," he agreed, leaning across and kissing her.

Jess wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, losing herself in him. After everything that had happened in the past two days, she needed this more than she'd realized. She had a feeling they both did.

"I love you," she murmured.

"Love you too."

She probably told him that three times a day, or more, but the truth was, with their job, if something were to happen…she wanted to make sure he'd never doubted her feelings for him, he was the most important thing in her world.

"So, swings?" she asked, once they'd finished eating.

"Swings," he said, nodding his agreement.

Jess practically skipped over to them and set down. She smiled and kicked her legs out as he pushed her, tilting her head back slightly. It was the first time she'd really smiled, a smile that hadn't been strained or forced, since Anna's death, it felt good.

"This is perfect," she admitted.

"Yeah, it is," he agreed, kissing her as the swing came back to him.

She giggled and kissed him back, "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Yeah, I sorta knew that when you said 'yes'," he told her, causing her smile to turn into a full fledged grin.

"So if I jumped, would you catch me?"

"Of course," he replied, a ghost of a laugh in his voice.

When the swing went back up, she let go, wrapping her legs around his waist as he caught her easily, taking a step back to keep his balance. Jess kissed him, letting herself melt into his arms.

She ran a hand down his cheek, "You're so good for me."

"I am, aren't I?" he replied, a slight smirk playing at his lips.

"Yes, you are. You balance me out, keep me grounded, no matter what, you always know exactly what I need."

"I will always be that for you, Jessica. I'll always be there for you."

"Forever," she said smiling.

"Forever," he agreed, kissing her again.


End file.
